Semiconductor LEDs have largely replaced conventional incandescent, fluorescent and halogen lighting sources in many applications due to their long life, ruggedness, color rendering, efficacy, and compatibility with other solid state devices.
In marine applications, LEDs are becoming more widely accepted for their energy efficiency, instant on-off, color purity, and vibration resistance. However, the underwater environment presents problems for lighting devices due to high pressures, especially at depth.